


Never Ending

by FuneralCake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Acceptance, Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hyper Intuition (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Mafia and mafia-related violence, Multi, Neglectful Nana Sawada, Reverse Harem, Romance, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Transcended Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuneralCake/pseuds/FuneralCake
Summary: She was like the earliest morning, soaked in weary darkness yet still moving, still promising hope as sure as the coming dawn. Honest words and earnest faith accompanied by flames purer than fresh fallen snow can change the course of fate.





	1. Solar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> So I also have this story on FF and decided to put it up here. I hope I pass muster. For some reason I can't put up tags that AO3 can't recognize, maybe it's a bug cause I'm working over the phone? Idunno. Basically I'll be adding tags when I open a desktop some other time.  
This story features a Transcendental Tsuna, who was left with a bit more intuition that cannon!  
Enjoy!

Tsuna remebered the incident with startling clarity, as most people did remember life-altering, traumatic events. Ever since that day, the world was too... cold, too loud, too fast and she was smack dab in the middle like a little kitten caught in a highway-crossing during rush hour.

\------

"Chaos"

He came and true to his word, chaos followed in his wake, draped over him like a mantle of thrumming darkness. As warm brown eyes met onyx, all she saw was a brilliant sun eclipsed in all encompassing darkness. The reflexive shriek got stuck in her throat, too tight to even swallow.

A green gun was aimed at her face, yet even as he shot a bullet that hit the wall a scant few inches away from her face, all she could feel was relief. Her intuition, barely a whisper compared to the knowing voice it was before, told her it was okay. Everything was finally gonna be alright.

"I was sent here by your father, to train you to become a mafia boss." His voice was clear. A deep baritone that allowed no objections. He was an arrogant man, used to getting what he wants. Tsuna oddly finds it endearing.

She is terrified though. Bitter at the mere thought of her father who carelessly stole her life from her. He wonders if Reborn knows, if he's had a hand in it. Knew what they did and allowed it but her intuition, faint as it was reacts horribly. It brews a thick yet muted miasma of guilt and "No" in her gut that she immediately discards the thought. She wonders if she should be honest and the barely there purr in her chest encourages her instead.

"Okaa-san, the home tutor is here. We'll be in my room so he knows what he's working with," Tsuna tells her mother who absently nods, eyes off into the horizon.

She pays no mind at her mothers melancholy, used to it. Instead she turns to Reborn and gestures for him to follow her up the stairs. As they get into her room the hitman notes how she squares her shoulders and breathes deeply.

"I need your help Reborn-san. I will be completely honest with you so please listen to what I have to say.," her eyes bore into his, warm and all Reborn senses is his flames trying to get to her. Except where her flames should be testing his in return he finds nothing. It's his first clue that something was very wrong.

"10 years ago, when I was around five..., my father and his boss came to visit. I think they tried to make me forget but..., I can't. I can never," she shudders here, hugging herself. She's amazed that she hasn't even stuttered. She isn't nervous at all. How odd that it was before this intriguing stranger that she found the barest hint of comfort.

"I was climbing a tree. I can't recall why exactly but at that time it was the most important thing I needed to do, or so my childish mind believed. I remember okaa-san shriek. I remember feeling weightless. I remember fear and the need to be okay..., so kaa-san doesn't get worried. Flames come out of my hands, vibrant fire that slows my fall and clung to me. I felt whole that one moment. Then I never felt it again."

The chill that goes down Reborn's spine is accompanied by outrage and betrayal taking root deep in his chest. He had trusted Timoteo. Enough to maintain an amicable working relationship with the man whose missions he paid more attention on that others. He says nothing however, waiting for the rest of the tale.

"I got a taste of being..., not exactly complete but..., I felt limitless, only to have it stolen from me. I woke up the next day and all I felt was cold. My brain felt slow.., like walking through syrup and moving..., coordination of any kind was., hard. Like My insides were jelly.," she had such a devastated look on her face while the hitman seethed in fury. He wasn't her guardian, not yet - and wasn't that yet funny in a warm tingly way that he'd never admit even under pain of torture - and he was already indignant.

"I..., feel a bit better though, when I met Reborn today. Like I was given a bit of breathing room. But... at the same time my intuition keeps making me feel frustrated. Something..., something is supposed to happen but it won't," here she scrunches her face and Reborn stares. As tightly sealed as her flames were, she still had enough intuition to get her through. Already he was feeling proud of his (not yet, but soon. Soon.) little Sky. 

A feeling of warmth and yearning forms in his heart, and he makes up his mind. He was stubborn but he never lied to himself. He found a sky, sealed by people that should have protected her. He can't just let this go on. Not for his sky.

"You are my sky. We are supposed to harmonize. That is what's frustrating your intuition. I'll fix this, Ietsuna. Can you trust me on that?" Can you accept me is the unasked question. He doubts himself for once, because his little sky was vibrant and so pure that her flames call to him even when sealed so harshly.

"I trust you Reborn," she answers simply, warm smile on her face. Tsuna was the sky at dawn. weary and tired but with the promise of a coming brightness, of home as sure as the sun will rise. He relaxes involuntarily while he revises his lesson plan mentally. It will do him no good to force her to learn if she is mentally and physically incapacitated due to Iemitsu Sawada's idiocy. He knows who to call even when he does not like it.

Still, Tsuna needs to be saved. Needs to be what she can be, or the mafia will chew her up and spit her out. He could let her break the seal on her own. It will take years, would need constant threats that would wear her down and force her to overcome them through sheer will but..., Reborn cannot do that to his beautiful Sky. Not now when he knows that the seal isn't her own body subconsciously sealing her power to prevent her from hurting herself. Besides, he was selfish. He wanted to feel her flames, fell her welcome her Sun home.


	2. Midnight

It was supposed to be a one time thing.

Let's face it. No one expected this outcome. No one even thought it was possible, much less considered it as a possibility. They were just learning though. Just starting to realize that none of the rules applied to Ietsuna Sawada. It was only after when they realized that yes, rare as it was, the night was still a part of the all encompassing sky.

[Line Break]

Reborn hated dealing with the Vindice. There was always the threat of overstepping bounds. No one ever voluntarily calls them to solve a dispute. It could always go fifty-fifty, and even the world's greatest hitman was weary of facing them.

Still, only their flames of night could erode flame seals completely. Something about rapidly accelerating the deterioration of the seal so instead of years, it takes seconds instead for the flames to naturally break apart. He still hated dealing with the Vindice though. Their flames just rubbed him off wrong.

When he asks Nana for permission to take Tsuna to Italia for a week under the guise of a school trip, she readily agrees. While it was convenient, it also made him scowl at how trusting she was in leaving her daughter in the care of a total stranger for a week. He's only been there for two days now and already his observations painted a very sad home life for his little sky. Still he was there now, and Tsuna..., she'll be okay soon enough.

[Line Break]

"If you don't stop fidgeting I'll shoot you," Reborn glares at the antsy teen who pouts at him in return. "Relax Ietsuna."

"I'm actually..., excited?," it comes out as a question. "I., know I'm supposed to look forward to something." Her brows furrow as she thinks and Reborn can't help but feel amazed at her Intuition, even when her flames are sealed so tight.

"Rest Tsuna. I need you to be well rested when we get to Vindicare.," he responds instead. He still didn't want to tell her anything, so he doesn't get her hopes up if nothing happens.

[Line Break]

They spent a day resting up in a hotel, and Reborn taking her around to a bit of sight seeing. The next day they left early, hiking up the mountain for several hours before the eventually reached Vendicare prison.

Reborn did most of the talking, while Tsuna observed him. Like Reborn he had a pacifier hanging on a chain around his neck, but transparent. Bandages coated every inch of his skin that wasn't hidden behind a thick black cloak while a tall hat sat on his head. None of this registered to Tsuna.

The man felt like the darkest and longest night. Like midnight on winter solstice, with the howling wind that burns you, seeps into your clothes and chills you to the bone.

What followed was blurry. Her next clear memory was waking up in a hospital bed with Reborn on one side and Bermuda on the other. She felt the tension. Felt Reborn's warm, hot, vibrant against Bermuda's cold, dark, biting, with only her, open, accepting, home in between. She gasps, eyes brightening as she sits up.

She brings up a hand, and calls to the warmth that's was all to eager to come. The world was warm again. She was alive again and and.., she could feel the two of them. They burn brightly by her side, around her, within her.

So this was harmony..

"Tsuna?" Reborn cautiously probes her, though his eyes never leave the pure (purer than Luce. Purer than anyone) sky flames coating her hand.

The flame died out but the warmth from her never faded. She turns to him and smiled brighter than he thought a smile can be, heavy with gratitude and affection, and they both feel the snap of a fully accepted bond. A home after so long.

She then turns to Bermuda and frowns. He was craving acceptance despite what he has become. A twisted creature of vengeance, but.., Tsuna saw what he was supposed to be. She stands, nears the man and to his surprise, hugs him. When she pulls back she smiles warmly all the same and offers a hand.

"Hello. I'm Sawada Ietsuna. Most people call me Dame-Tsuna. I'm not really good at a lot of things, most likely because of the seal. I like naps, and cooking and I used to like reading before it became a chore. I don't expect anything from you, Bermuda-san but, you can come anytime. I wish to get to know Bermuda-san, because he seems rather lonely."

"Ietsuna. My..., sky," he muses in a daze. "I am Bermuda von Viechenstein. I will meet you again, dear Cielo. Expect my visits."


	3. Nimbus

It was night time when they reached Namimori. Reborn spent the plane ride home teaching her all about flames and their roles, pleased when she instinctively grasped what each role the flames played in her family. What each of them meant.

Reborn, paranoid as he is had the taxi drop them off at the shopping district, well away from Tsuna's house. (They went through public means throughout their trip, wanting to remain incognito all the while.) As they walked the rest of the way home however, Hibari Kyoya arrives.

Instead of heart stopping fear, Tsuna sees a dark cloud rumbling well over head, floating aloof yet close enough to the ground to wreck havoc upon what lay beneath when threatened. A cloud, Reborn's lessons tell her.

He comes to her, tonfa blazing and she manages to block three strikes before reborn shoots at the joint of both Tonfa, damaging them enough to render them useless. Livid eyes turn to the hitman, who glares in return.

Tsuna never hesitates to stand in between them, arms on her hips. Her back is to Reborn as she glares at Hibari. "Enough. Which of your precious rules did I break Hibari-san?" She asks instead.

"You have been missing for 5 days now, Sawada," he answers with steel eyes digging into her.

"She was sick." Reborn answers simply instead.

"Proof?" He asks coldly, not the least bit believing. Tsuna sighs and goes with her intuition instead.

Brilliant flames come to life in her, burning on her forehead while her eyes shift amber. She hears the breath of both men hitch, but her eyes stay on Hibari.

"Hibari-san. You know what these are yes?" The cloud nods, and once again Reborn glad for her intuition that seems to know which direction to take to get her out of the stickiest situations. "My flames materialized at an early age. My father, not wanting to waste any effort to train me to control them, sealed them instead. I have been..., handicapped since then. Reborn took me to people who would help."

"You are supposed to be a carnivore. Someone pulled your fangs little animal. Clipped your claws. Unacceptable," he snarls, approaching them. "I will make you strong again. Till then I will protect you."

"Kyoya Hibari," Reborn's voice was deadly. Like the all encompassing darkness thick enough to hide the sun in an eclipse. "Can he be trusted?," he turns to Tsuna instead, trusting his Sky more than anything.

"He is my cloud, aren't you?," her head tilts a bit as she looks at Kyoya.

"That is acceptable, little animal."

"Ara, then welcome home Kyoya-san."


	4. Nimbus

Heads turned as Dame-Tsuna returned from her one week absence. She never tripped once, never got frightened over the most stupid things as she got to school and all of a sudden people realized how attractive she was. She was still Ietsuna Sawada but something shifted inside her.

When she reached the gates, people held their breath as she deliberately stopped in front of the Nami-chu prefect. The mean spirited ones stared with barely concealed glee in their eyes, knowing how the prefect hated tardiness. Their expectations however were obliterated as instead, the prefect raised a hand that settled on her hair.

"Join me for lunch," Kyoya said with a barely detectable questioning tone. Only Tsuna sees the uncertainty and the softness that touches his expression.

"On the roof right?," she asks and when he nods she smiles rather brightly. Only Kyoya sees the blatant staring, jaw drops and some outright nosebleeds. Unacceptable.

"If any of the herbivores bother you, tell me little animal," he said, tone raising enough to be heard by all those around who he knew would tell everyone they knew and so on. He has effectively put her under his protection with those words. And if the endearment would make them assume that their relations were more than what it was, well it kept the male herbivores away.

"I made you this," she digs into her bag and pulls out two bento tied together. She moves to take the purple one but Kyoya takes both.

"I'll keep them. We'll eat together anyways. Get to class little animal."

"Take care Kyoya-san," she responds and unknowingly her address cements her place in the pecking order of Namimori. All of a sudden, inaccessible. Anyone to bother her would be facing the wrath of Namimori's demon prefect.

That members of the disciplinary committee rushed to aid her all day further established the fact.

[Line Break]

"In just one conversation, you put her under your protection and discouraged any unwanted attention." Kyoya who had turned his back to the gate assured that no one else was coming in, stiffened.

Leaning against the gate posts was the older carnivore. His eyes were hidden in the shadow cast by his fedora while his lips curled in a lazy smirk.

"Why are you here? Outsiders are not allowed."

"I was merely observing," he responds, finally looking up. "Well done. I guess I can trust you to take care of our sky. I leave her in your capable hands, little cloud."

As much as it irks him he understands the food chain far more intricately than most. The man was stronger. Better trained. Older. He was Kyoya's senior in their little pack. As prideful as he was, something in him purred that the older carnivore acknowledged his efforts and his power. "I will not lose her."

"I know." True to his word, the man almost never returns to his territory again, unless their little alpha called for the entire pack.

[Line Break]

Lunch was nice.

When she came to the DC office, she finds Kyoya, hands coated in blood, standing by the window while his Nami jacket and prefect's sash hung over the chair by his vacant desk. Kyoya heard her enter. He felt her vibrant flames as she approached, calling to his like a siren. He waited for the recoil at his ghastly sight, and mentally he prepared himself for her fear. Nothing happens.

"Ah Kyoya-san. Are you hurt anywhere?," she asks instead, almost panicking at the idea of her guardian getting hurt. "What happened?"

"Herbivores were ruining the peace. They were repeat offenders," he answers, voice still tense. He realized that he was waiting for rejection. For fear in those warm eyes when she realizes what he could do. Fear that his violent nature would be turned against her.

For once in his life, he feels self conscious. It is in his nature to be violent. To lash out and bite down anyone who does not adhere to his rules within his territory. It comes as normally as breathing and the idea of how he is terrifying the sky he swore to protect, makes something ache inside him. It's a feeling he has never come across before and it makes him itch with the urge to pick up his tonfa and lash out.

But it never comes.

Instead he hears tinkling laughter. "Then they deserve whatever Kyoya-san does to them. Everyone knows how you protect Namimori. That they would deliberately repeat their transgressions well..," she sniffs but there is mirth in her eyes.

"Kyoya-san should wash up before it dries though. And change into a new set of uniform," she instructs. "That should be uncomfortable, and who knows what those..., those., dirty herbivores have in their blood."

Kyoya actually smiled as she used his words, accepting his quirks as easily as breathing. Yes, he was home. Home was with this little animal who was their alpha.

Tsuna thrived in the idea of having a pack as Kyoya referred to it. Of people to take care of, who protected her in return. Each member of her pack, she realized were unique. They were all unlike any other, unwavering in their will and determined to keep what makes them individual despite how society clamored for normality. She will keep them, and cherish their quirks and nuances because she knew the pain of rejection and judgement. Her pack would never go through that again.

[Line Break]

Later that day she was heading home when she encounters one Takeshi Yamamoto.

All that she sees is rain, endlessly pouring. Torrents of tears cascading down from the heavens, heavy and bitter even as it builds up inside him, held back by a very fragile shell of a smile.

She stops on her tracks. Kyoya who has taken to walking with her stops as well and turns to what captured her attention. There was Takeshi Yamamoto, shaking in shock as he cradles an arm, bent in an ungodly angle. He watches Tsuna approach the wounded carnivore, eyes on her but he does not follow.

"Yamamoto-san?," at her voice he snaps out of his shock and forces a smile, the tremor concealed artfully. It was too real to be anything but a well practiced act.

"Ah I'm fine Sawada-san...," he responds, smiling with false cheer. "Just practiced a bit too much. My batting average was dropping and well, my friends were worried that we won't win if...,."

"Stupid," she glares at him. "How stupid of them to demand you shine brightly and carry them towards victory when all they do is ride at your coattails! Where are your so called friends now? When you're breaking apart and your smile is even more fake than usual? Yamamoto-san should be enjoying baseball. Not injure himself in trying to win a team game with only his skill and talent to rely on."

Takeshi blinks, surprised even as something warm curls in his chest because with just one glance she had seen that he was suffering. Seen past his fake smiles and act. He wonders how long she's seen, and wonders even more at how much she sees.

"Honestly little animal, you keep adopting all the predators we come across," Takeshi almost forgot Kyoya Hibari, which was all sorts of weird and suicidal, except something inside him told him it was okay. The prefect approached, and offered an arm to pull him up.

"Come on carnivore. She has decided to accept you. Follow me. We'll get you tended at the hospital."


	5. Limitless Sky

Tsuyoshi knew depression when he saw it.

Rains, pure ones in their ridiculous bid to ease the suffering of those around them had the tendency to bottle up everything if they thought it would hurt other people. Strong rains without Skies often ended up killing themselves, and his worry burned fierce as Takeshi fell each day. The likelihood of Namimori having a strong enough sky to support his son was sparse, but he can never allow his son to grow up in the world they left. Tsuyoshi's own sky, his darling wife would kill him when they meet again in the afterlife.

So when Takeshi comes home, his dominant arm in a cast and splint but with a smile brighter than he has seen in a long time, he is relieved. What follows in Namimori's Kyoya Hibari, whose cloud flames flare viciously beneath his skin ane to his surprise, Ietsuna Sawada.

Her eyes were clearer than he has ever seen them, her steps carrying a graceful cadence he has not seen before. What capture him most was the cloying warmth of home that clung to her like a mantle as the purest sky flames he has ever encountered burned within her heart. Takeshi found a sky, who he knew from flames alone was a person better than anyone he has ever met.

He walks to stand before the little sky, who eyes him curiously. He bows low, on his knees as he bows low enough for his forehead to touch the ground.

"Thank you Ietsuna Sawada. Thank you for saving my son." He feels warm hands on his shoulders as she kneels in front of him.

"I wont deny your need to thank me. I cannot spit on your gesture like that. However I think you place too much gratitude on me Yamamoto-san. None-the-less thank you for trusting me enough to leave him in my care. Now please stand. I warmly accept your gratitude."

He stands, tears in his eyes that were easily reflected in his son's. He serves them sushi, closes the shop that was already empty save for them and tells them the tale of himself and his wife. Of a world of flames and assassins and the mafia.

Tsuna shares her own story after. Of being sealed by Iemitsu. Of Nana, lost and broken so much so that she became a shell of what she once was. Of hating the mafia that broke and condemned her, but loving the people who set her free. She told them of her role, as the last Vongola heir, and then told them..., of her plan to change the world. It was a tall order. An impossible dream but Tsuna's eyes burned orange and all of a sudden the impossible didn't seem so impossible after all.

Tsuna was a sky so vast she was limitless, and for giving them a home, Kyoya, Takeshi and her two other guardians who watched from the shadows all swore to give everything just for her to reach her dream.

Tsuyoshi just felt like he witnessed the beginning of a new era. One his son was fated to bring about.

[Line Break]

In a weeks time, Dame-tsuna was but a memory. All of a sudden her grades came up to average, slowly crawling higher and higher with each quiz. The shrieks and clumsy bouts have stopped, replaced by fluid grace and warm smiles.

As if a switch was flicked, she went from school loser, to an idol second only to Kyoko. It annoyed her. It reminded her just how fickle a herd they were.

She loved after school training though. Loved Reborn's hellish "warm ups" even when they burned her out fiercely. Loved the insane methods he could cook up and loved the creative sadism he only ever turned on her when training.

She loved "dancing" with Kyoya and sometimes Takeshi.

She had taken to the tessen, loving the fluidity and grace that came with them. She relished the movements her freedom afforded her. Relished the ease she could move when before she could not. She could fully appreciate the coordination between her limbs, flowing from one movement to the other. She relished the ability to focus now, and with her intuition at full, she relished being able to sense incoming danger and where her jnsticts tell her to hit next.

They spar after warm ups on Mondays, Fridays and Wednesdays, clashing with metal and flames, Tsuna relying on her intuition more than any skill though as her movements become less jerky they could tell that she was quickly learning.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays they do a joint study session instead. Both Takeshi and Ietsuna had improved in leaps and bounds with Ietsuna's new found ability to focus and remember and Takeshi's new found will to actually do good instead of keeping up with what is expected of him. They had combed through misses lessons and mastered the basics of their subjects and are slowly but steadily building up from there.

Reborn actually learned not to pressure Tsuna with the threat of violence. Her intuition would just guide her through every question if it threatened her life and she ended up learning nothing.

Saturdays were group study sessions over the mafia. Reborn would go over everything from the history of Vongola and the Primo, down to how Italia is modern day, who runs where and what. He even spent several lessons on the Yakuza of Japan (of which, little was left in Namimori due to Kyoya's efforts) and the Triads of China. Often these sessions ended with dinner at either of their places. Sometimes accompanied by Bermuda.

Sundays were rest days. It ranged from recreational activities to simply lpunging around if their tutor has left them too beat up to move (and they often were.) They had spent most weekends at Tsuna's, before deciding to lounge on Nami-chu's roof tops which had ended up with all of them agreeing to go patrolling with Kyoya (who had accepted them enough to allow occasional hunting as a pack. He still vanished soon after though, claiming that he had crowded enough.) That was how they went for a whole three weeks, completely at peace, undisturbed. Of course, it couldn't last too long.

[Line Break]

"Someone is coming," Tsuna said that clear Saturday morning. Just as she turned to the others, Reborn's pacifier shone.


	6. Eye of The Hurricane

Fon was supposed to just visit his sister, Takami. He was supposed to check all of Namimori to ensure the safety of what little family he has left. Then he was going to heckle and tease and rub Kyoya's nerves raw because it was way too funny to see the violent teen get prickly and annoyed. Instead, he saw his pacifier glow yellow when he neared his home.

He walks a bit faster, barely keeping himself calm. He breathes deeply, struggling to hold on to his eerie calm as the storm around him raged.

[Line Break]

Tsuna gasped a bit at the sight of the Storm arcobaleno. Others claimed they saw an older, calmer Kyoya Hibari. Tsuna saw past the calm center he portrayed to see the raging winds that stirred angry and restless all around him. He was the eye of the storm, in a very delicate balance of calm and control that could easily snap and rage fiercer than could ever be.

"Carnivore. Why are you here." Kyoya asks, glaring as he stands and moves to face him. He's all hissy and territorial of a crowd which was beyond bizarre actually. Then their eyes meet and he gets lost in infinite sky.

"Kyoya-san," the girl speaks up, voice gently yet firm. "Perhaps your guest would like to join us?"

"Really Ietsuna," and there he was. The dark voice snaps him out of his gaze and he sees the man on the armchair furthest from them, lips curled in an infuriating smirk. "Gathering more arcobaleno?"

She flushes a delicate pink but still glares at the older man. She then turns to Fon with resigned amusement. "How did you put up with him?"

"I stayed as far away as I can manage," Fon calmly responds, a small smile on his lips. "I wish to be called Fon. I am Kyoya's uncle.," he introduces himself.

"I am Ietsuna. I do not wish to be associated with my last name if I can manage. You of course know Kyoya-san and Reborn-san. This id Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Pleasure," he nods.

"Carnivore you didn't answer me. Why are you here today?"

"I came to check on you and Takami," Fon answers quite honestly.

"Mother left. She'll be in France for a week." he answers curtly, hoping the man gets the hint and actually follows for once.

"I have a week," Fon responds instead, amusement bright in his eyes. Ietsuna hid a smile behind her hand at her cloud's raising ire. She decides to intervene.

"Then I hope Fon-san's stay in Namimori would be enjoyable," she wishes him and smiles even more at the barely detectable betrayed look her cloud sends her.

"Little animal...," he growls in frustration as he sits back down to her left on the couch. Takeshi was on her right. He huffs but says no more as Tsuna's hand rests at the top of his head, a barely there flush on his cheeks that only Tsuna was oblivious of.

Fon was somewhat wondering if Mammon had him in an illusion. The idea that her approval meant more to his nephew than what he wanted..., was bizarre. That he wasn't kicking up a tantrum (ruining half the town) over Fon's stay was even more so. For him to care enough for his sky to give that up, well he wanted to know what was so special about the girl. And no, it wasn't just because he was lonely and looking for a home too.

[Line Break]

A pure sky. Purer than Luce. She was like a breath of fresh air. Boundless, untainted, a wide expanse of clear blue. She was beautiful, inside and out and Fon was very much attracted. Flames and all.

He sleeps over at her place that night, rooming with Reborn who goes to tell him what he came upon when he got the assignment. He feels enraged that someone dare seal her, yet is proud that here she still stood, stronger than ever.

The next morning he wakes early and was surprised to find her making breakfast. He helps and between the two of them, they finish just as Mama awakes. That their fingers brush at times were purely coincidental and not because Fon felt a nice kind of warm when she flushed.

It was her resolve that sealed the deal.

[Line Break]

"Ietsuna-san, spar with me."

At the end of the day he was still a Hibari. A more articulate and calm one sure, but he saw and understood in battle more than what he would with meaningless words. As beautiful as words could get they were still nothing but empty air at the end of the day. Emotions however, will and flames when exchanged, meeting in battle spoke a language more intimate than anything anyone could ever say.

Hours later she was on her knees, panting yet still struggling to get up.

Fon himself barely looked ruffled. If you squinted hard enough perhaps you might note him to be a little sweaty, but was still leagues better off than her. She was strong though. Determined. Ietsuna was as beautiful as she was unyielding and despite the obvious gap in their capabilities was still determined to keep standing and keep fighting. That she was obviously improving herself through the duration of their spar was even more noteworthy.

Fon makes up his mind and finally allows the stern hold he has on his flames to lighten up. Their flames finally meet in a clash of endless turbulent rage and unyielding, steely determination to welcome him. As their flames meet, he heads over and offers her a hand up.

She takes his hand, and when their eyes meet all the tension drains from Fon. For a quick moment he could breathe. He has no need to hide the rage that storms around him.

She smiles at him and welcomes him home.


	7. Lightning Struck

Lambo is honestly, honestly unsure of what to do. Sick and tired of his general obnoxious and lazy behavior, his father sort of just kicked the 11 year old out with the order to kill Reborn before he came back. A tall order, which either meant kill himself via Reborn or never return.

He didn't know if it counted as luck that the first mafia hang out he got to was a seedy pub that just so happened to have some goons discussing the hitman. He was just looking for odd jobs of course. He had no intention of being anywhere near the World's Greatest Hitman (capital letters and all,) with anything close to an assassination attemp. Lambo loved his life very much, as miserable as he was at times. However, something told him not to ignore fate. After all, what were the odds that he'd hear of the World's Greatest Hitman as soon as he got to where he was going?

So after much eavesdropping Lambo finally hears something meaningful. He hears the mention of Giaponne and Namimori, and a long term mission which really did sound like a taunt from fate. What were the chances of the man staying put long enough to be tracked afterall.

So after a deep gulp of much needed air, Lambo does what he does best. He sneaks into the nearest international airport, instigates a great fuss and causes trouble and in the chaos his actions bring, he sneaks into a plain to Japan with the relative ease his skills bring him. After all, it was much harder to sneak treats out of a mafia kitchen than sneaking in into civilian transportation.

Days later he was in Namimori, utterly lost and somewhat unsure of where to go with his life. He was moments away from kicking a tantrum, as the adrenaline pushing him through the past few days began to wane.

His mama is gone. His papa sent him off to his death. He's in a foreign country, without a lick of cash, barely trained without a roof on his head and much opportunity for food. He was close to breaking point when he sees them.

[Line Break]

Tsuna turns just in time and gets a vision of a fork of lightning alone on an empty sky. The vision clears and instead she sees a relatively young boy, around the age of 10 or 11.

He was dirty. His dark curly hair was matted in places and the medical patch on one of his eyes was stained by something dark. The tan trench coat he wore was several sizes too big, most likely stolen recently for warmth due to it's relatively clean state. Meanwhile the cow print patterned shirt he wore on the inside, as well as his jeans were crumpled, stained and torn in some places with heavy dirt on the knees.

Tsuna approaches the child, aware that Fon and Kyoya followed her.

"Hey," she greets the child who looked to be overwhelmed by everything around him. She notes the teary eyes and the rapid rise and fall of the kid's chest just as much as she notes the smell of smoke and gunpowder on the kid. "Are you alright?"

"Are you by any chance a Bovino?" Fon asks and that confirms the child's connection to La Cossa Nostra. That the child's eyes widen when he turns to fon and sees the Storm pacifier only solidifies her suspicions.

"Y..yes sir," he stammers.

"Why are you in Namimori then?," Tsuna asks softly.

[Line Break]

Lambo was really planning to ignore the group, thinking they were just another group of concerned civilians, when he notices the pacifier. Apparently not one, but two Arcobaleno reside in Namimori and he wonders if something big was going on and if he'd be killed for being unlucky enough to be at the wrong place in the wrong time.

When the girl buts in again to ask, he responds with. "What's it to you?" quite instinctively. He was used to using rudeness to be left alone and still hasn't lifted the label of civilian from the little girl barely older than him in his mind.

Belatedly, he realizes how much of a mistake that was. The storm arcobaleno's kind expression closes off while his younger look alike's expression darkens. The teen pulls a tonfa frighteningly quick, only to be blocked by a metal fan that he realizes came from the not so civilian girl after all. He is further confused when the girl, a tiny waif of a thing that Lambo was sure he could easily bring down, raises a delicate hand and they both back down.

She looks at him with gentle yet probing caramel eyes intently and Lambo flushes, realizing that she was waiting for an answer. Not wanting to aggravate the two men behind her even more, he responds. "M...my papa, he sent me out. He said that I have to assassinate Reborn before I could show them my face again..." he mumbles, and Lambo couldn't help but tear up again at that.

"That's rather..., cruel.," she frowned. "Would you like to come with me? If you want, I could at least introduce you to reborn. I'm sure he'd have something to say about this. I'm Ietsuna Sawada by the way. Reborn is my sun guardian," she explained casually. Lambo gapes for a bit at how casually she introduced herself, both because Sawada was a known name in the underworld and because the hitman finally FINALLY accepted a sky. He realized just who he had been rude to earlier and wondered if he really would end up getting killed.

"I... I'm Lambo Bovino," he stuttered out, willing to do whatever she wanted at this point, just to survive.

"You can call me Tsuna-nee if you want Lambo-kun. Now why don't we get something to eat? We can get you new clothes after. I'm sure okaa-chan won't mind another person at home. In fact I'd think she'd like more people to feed."

[Line Break]

Lambo followed her like a lost puppy in the days that followed. Meeting the hitman was nerve wracking as it was underwhelming when the man simply stared at him before dismissing him and focusing on the Tsuna instead.

He kept waiting for her to kick him out honestly. He wouldn't leave without her permission though. He quickly found out that she was the boss and all these terrifying men around her were so eagre to please her and take care of her and were all generally overprotective in their own ways.

When the rain guardian first saw Lambo and asked Reborn "who the kid was," the Hitman simply shrugged and said he was "some kid who Tsuna picked up but taking care of it made her happy so he stays," and the other guardian simply shrugged and accepted that as that.

Still, he was getting fed regularly and protected by sheer proximity to all these powerful people, so he didn't really mind staying.

Sometimes he had to remind himself that it wasn't a permanent thing. That they'd get tired of him too. His papa di after all. "Tsuna-nee" would eventually get bored and look for someone new to play with. Meanwhile Lambo would do his best to behave how she wants because she gives him free meals and that's the only reason he stays.

It's definitely not because she reminds Lambo of his mama and how he still misses being fussed over and taken care of. It's not because of how gentle she is. Or how she bandaged his cuts and bruises herself the first time he got there. Or how sge always spoke softly and patiently and tried to get to know Lambo more. Or how she tried to make food Lambo said his mama made for him before. Or how she protected him from her meaner guardians. He can't get used to it after all. As nice as she was, Lambo knew he would annoy her one day too and he's sure they'd tell him to leave when that day comes.

[Line Break]

It was late into the night of his second week there when Lambo woke up in the middle of the night to find himself alone in the room he was sharing with Tsuna-nee. He knows he shouldn't but curiosity pushes him to creep around and look for her.

He tiptoes down the stairs as he hears voices from the kitchen, and stays when he was satisfied that he wasn't visible but could still hear what was going on. It seemed like Tsuna-nee was on the phone. He could see Reborn sitting with his back to where Lambo was hidden and from the faint scent of Oolong, knew that Fon must be with them. The call was in loud speaker and when he hears who they were talking to, his heart drops.

They were giving him back. They didn't want him anymore. He was seconds away from upping and leaving when he actually registers what was being said and tears gather in his eyes instead.

"…How dare you accuse... " he heard his papa's voice enough to know the posh tone.

"There is no accusation here, settimo Bovino," Reborn cuts in, voice clear and sharp and Lambo hears his papa suck in a deep breath at the iconic barritone of the Hitman. "Chaos. If I hear you accusing my Sky of lying again, I promise you..."

"Reborn," Tsuna-nee tuts disapprovingly and Reborn hums but obliges and stops talking. "As I was saying. I will be taking Lambo in from now on. He will not be known, in any shape or form, as a part of the Bovino famiglia. The papers will be sent sometime this week, and he will officially become our ward."

"From what, famiglia, should I expect this to come from," his papa snears the word famiglia and Lambo wonders if Tsuna-nee introduced herself with her full name. He knows she hates her father's name and the legacy she carries after all.

"Vongola." He hears his papa choke as Tsuna-nee ends the call and she breathes a sigh of relief. Lambo himself is shaking, unsure of what just happened.

"Well done, Ietsuna." Reborn praises her, sipping his espresso. "Now check on the cow brat. He's shaking like a leaf by the stairs."

Lambo can't even manage to run back up the stairs. He's too shook to realize he'd been caught eavesdropping. He only remembers to breathe when warm arms envelop him and his Tsuna-nee's voice whispers soft nothings and reassurances in his ear. It takes even longer to realize that the wetness on his face was his own tears.

"Shh Lambo. Calm down. Tsuna-nee has you. You'll be fine. I will always be here for you, Lambo. I have you. You'll never have to go back there again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	8. Raging Tempest

Things were going well for Ietsuna. At least, Reborn thought so. His little sky was amassing quite the collection of guardians and at this rate, all she needed was a mist which ought to come soon if her luck held out.

Ietsuna was growing into her fangs, as Hibari liked to say. Reborn saw her slowly rebuilding her pride. He saw her make decisions and keep her family intact.

She called Takeshi on his bullshit, making him understand that he had people to share his burdens with. She kept Kyoya relatively calm and when provoked she could reign him in when she felt like his rage was unwarranted. She provided Fon solace yet accepted the rage he mastered as a part of him. She took Lambo in, doted on him and kept him safe from the more temperamental guardians while disciplining him out of his more troublesome tendencies. She made the best damn coffee, and smiled through all of Reborn's hellish torture with a determination that stole his breath.

Still, as her guardians, trying to harm her was something that really just didn't sit well with any of them. This lead to half assed spars that while at first worked, now just served to frustrate the young sky whose progress has plateaued.

The solution was simple. Look for an outsider. Someone who was stronger than her but not too strong that could accidentally harm her. Someone smart who could, himself, assess how she's doing. Someone who isn't a mist so she doesn't harmonize with them. Preferably someone desperate who would latch on to her and be loyal.

Reborn had just the right person in mind for the Job.

[Line Break] 

It was a typical day in Nami Chuu. Or well as typical as it could get with the school abuzz over an Italian transfer student.

Just hearing mention of Italy had her intuition flaring in a mix of alarm and excitement. Remembering her tutor's smirk earlier made something in her anticipatory as well as warning her of impeding danger. But not really. It was all sorts of confusing but she has long learned to just trust in her instincts and go with what she felt was right.

So when said new student walked into their math classroom, completely ignored their instructor, marched directly to her desk and kicked the table, she didn't even flinch. She didn't even notice because all she saw was a turbulent raging storm. Whereas Fon was the peace found standing at its heart, this was the rage you see from the distance. An endless torrent of rain and cacophony of thunder and lightning from the densest of clouds in a symphony of violence and rage and destruction.

When her vision cleared, Takeshi was standing between them while the DC member was preparing to leave to report to Kyoya. She had to stop this before it escalated because this storm needed help, and a lot of it.

[Line Break]

When Hayato got the call from Reborn, he nearly swallowed the cigarette filter still hanging from his lips. When he heard the promise of a long term mission, he nearly jumped for joy. When he heard what it was, his entire mood shifted.

He was to help train some civilian Dona-to-be. Someone who got lucky. Someone who would never experience the dark underbelly of the Mafia and would jump straight to the top. Who wouldn't know the bloodshed except through words on paper from reports she would read. Who would either play her people like chess pieces while she watched like a distant spectator, or would send years of tradition crumbling down into disarray at her inevitable breakdown.

Still, he needed this. He needed the possible connections it would bring him. He could either endear himself to the Vongola Decima, or at least walk away with a Vongola Mission from Reborn to his name.

So he swallowed his pride and took the mission. He boarded the quickest plane to Namimori where he had an apartment and documentation waiting for him, courtesy of the Vongola Famiglia.

Dread and anticipation pooled his stomach as he entered school the very next day. If his Italian features didn't garner him attention, his rather gothic accessories and hair color were sure to.

When he entered the classroom he shared with the Decima and her rain guardian, he lost control of his temper. She was apparently an airhead, what with her staring blankly at his entrance. Not at all alert or cautious.

He walked up to her and kicked her chair, loudly declaring "you'll never be fit to be Vongola Decima," only to come head to head with sharp brown eyes as the rain guardian stood between them. Nearby he saw some kid with a prefect about to get up, when a soft voice cut it all off.

"Enough."

The jock stood to the side and Hayato lost his breath as deep brown eyes flecked with orange dug into his. Gone was the vacant expression, and instead she looked at him with a mixture of what was curiosity and apprehension.

"Reborn sent you." She hummed at that, before turning to the prefect. "I will speak of this to Kyoya-san myself."

"H..hai Ietsuna-sama," the prefect replied before sitting down jerkily, as if unused to the weight of her gaze.

When said gaze was redirected back onto Hayato he understood why. There was power there, heavy and heady and all encompassing and all of a sudden Hayato rethinks his evaluation. She was powerful. A civilian, simply because she was away from la cossa nostra but not because she was powerless.

He was starting to like this assignment.

"Meet me at the school grounds after class later," she simply commands and hayato fights the urge to say Yes ma'am. He wonders if his rudeness has ruined his chances of gaining this Dona-to-be's good graces as he returns to his seat along with the Rain guardian jock.

[Line Break] 

Hayato watches the Sky standing in front if him with cautious eyes. Her eyes are steady and determined but didn't hold a lick of malice. Her breathing was steady as she held her fans loosely to her sides, eyes never leaving him.

Watching at one side were Reborn and Fon and what he assumed were her guardians. The prefect looked relatively bored if a bit annoyed and the jock was smiling widely. Perhaps they could do with a lesson on how proper guardians would conduct themselves. He was confused at the presence of the Storm Arcobaleno though. It seemed a bit overkill to send two Arcobaleno to train one student. Hayato notes to observe more and gather information later.

Without much preamble, he lights a stick of dynamite and throws it at her as quickly as he can. He is pleased when she flicks it skyward and waits for the inevitable explosion above them, when it lands again between them and he realizes that the wick was cleanly cut off.

Eyes widening, he pulls out enough for a double bomb and throws the mass at her direction but she is quickly leaping through the explosives to close the distance between them.

Hayato leaps backwards, arms crossed in front of him in anticipation of her form blurring towards hum. She lands a spinning round house in time with the detonation of his double bombs and it jarred him just enough that he is totally caught by surprise when she uses the momentum of the spin to swipe at him with her bladed tessen.

It digs painfully into his arms and he quickly kicks at her stomach and follows with a handful of dynamites as he leaps even further back to give some distance. It wouldn't do to fight her face to face when she is obviously skilled at close combat. He notes how she flicks away most of his dynamite but is still addled by their explosion. Hayato expects her ears to be ringing and sees her stagger lightly.

He tries for a finishing move, pulling out enough dynamite for his triple bomb, but his arms are more wounded than he expected and he accidentally drops a few which snowballed into him dropping everything he was holding. Cold dread sinks down his stomach and he manages a sardonic smile, knowing he had but split seconds to live.

He wonders if his father would be relieved. He wonders if shamal would notice him missing. He wonders if he'd get to meet his mother now. He wonders if he had anything worth living for when he knew he could die here and now and no one would mourn his passing. He wonders what he is worth if he lived a life no one acknowledged. He wondered if he actually existed.

And then something warm hits him in the chest and pushes him meters away from the explosion. He wondered when exactly he closed his eyes because when he opened them all he could see was bright, imploring orange.

Her eyes were glaring fiercely into him, and he belatedly notices how her chest was heaving and her arms were singed. Something in his chest siezes as she gets up and glares down at his still prone form.

He couldn't breathe.

Then he hears her voice, chime like but heavier. More striking. More comanding. And nearly cringes when he hears her tone. "Does your life have so little meaning to you?!" She doesn't shriek. She doesn't cry out. Her voice is level yet so powerful it makes him pause.

"You find yourself in that situation and all you do is smile bitterly and close your eyes?!" This time her voice actually raises as the flames in her eyes and hair die out. The determination in her gaze never falters though, as she continues on in her lecture. "No! You don't just... Do that!"

A small part of Hayato's quick paced mind notes how she is more expressive when she isn't on fire. A larger part simply cannot process that this little civilian girl saved his life and looked at him like he mattered.

"…you're a living person! There will always be people who care for you! And if you think they don't? Then meet new people who will! You don't just throw it all away!" She is panting at this point and Hayato feels like he's tuned out a part of her rant but he can't help it.

She saved him. She saw him, and saved him even when she didn't have to. She acknowledged him. Instinctively his flames embrace hers and is surprised when they latch on just as much and a bond snaps into place. She gasps, just as much as the others do and he has but a few seconds to relish the guardian bond settling into place before a very irate Storm Arcobaleno hits him in the throat and he blacks out.

The last thing he hears is his Sky's distress before everything fades to black.


	9. Typhoons and Hurricanes

People often forget that at the end of the day, Fon was still a storm. Even more so, Fon was a Hibari. And when he felt the new guardian bond latch onto his sky, when he felt the other bond "crowd" into his own, his already tenuous grasp of the raging storm within him (Tsuna had been in danger after all, and he could do nothing but stand there, ) snapped.

With a snarl on his face he was closing distance fast and with a swift strike the boy was down. He distantly hears Tsuna's distressed "Fon!" and muses at how better that sounds without any honorifics when he notices that someone was trying to block each of his strikes.

When the thick maelstrom of rage that settled over him lightened up he could see his Sky standing between him and the prone form of her second storm guardian. Fon slows his strike to a halt, finally catching up to what his actions had been and promptly pushes down the flush threatening to dust his cheeks.

In front of him, his Sky was panting. She was already hurt and he had added to it as she protected the other storm. Guilty, he relaxed into a more neutral position and moved closer to her. He looked into her eyes and found her watching his actions cautiously and he feels even more shame at what he found there. He almost lost control. Again. And over something so stupid.

Fon slowly raises both hands to take hold of one of Tsuna's arms, still raised to defend herself, and turns it this way and that to inspect the damage he has dealt. He thinks of what has happened. Of the sheer rage inside him he swore to push down and what, of all things, had set him off.

There was once a time in his life when he was as violent as his nephew. As a storm, and a classic one at that, he found thrill at being in the heart of battle. Of diving headfirst into a melee and raging on and on till either he or his enemies were spent regardless of cause or physical injury. How he blew up at the slightest of provocations and walked away unflinching from the aftermaths of his temper. He was so reckless, so arrogant, until one day someone else paid the price for his temper.

He swore never to lose himself to that rage again.

Fon shook himself out of those memories. Reminiscing lead to guilt and wallowing and obsessively training to center the storm inside him. But maybe he needed that. To master the storm within. If their Sky was strong enough to form multiple bonds, bonds that made him loose focus enough to rage and hurt his Sky, then maybe he needed to keep training. To keep a hold

"Are you okay, Fon-san?" Her eyes bore into his, soft with concern and something in him crumbles. He almost hurt this. He could've killed her. He could have...

"I...I liked it better when you called me Fon..." he shakily responds, trying for humor to mask how shaky he is. How terrified he is at the thought of hurting her.

"Hey," she speaks up again, catching him before he fell into the dark abyss that was his mind. "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me too much. It just goes to show that I need more training." She smiled so brightly, so trustingly and Fon's heart aches a bit more. His sharp eyes soften back into their passive calm and he gives her a gentle pat on the head even as the others approach them.

"Normally I would blackmail Shamal into coming in and playing doctor...," Reborn didn't even have to finish the statement before Fon's turbulent eyes met him in vehement protest. Reborn merely smirks infuriatingly, not at all ruffled by the animosity in the martial artist's eyes. "...However it would do no good for the vongola decima to receive treatment from a known lecher. I shall heal her myself."

This time Fon did look at him with emotion. Shock was written all over his face. It was known fact, at least amongst the Arcobaleno, that Reborn didn't heal. He didn't want to be a stereotypical sun. He didn't want to be a healer or martial artist. He said it was below his dignity. And not once, in all the years they spent together, has he seen the sun use his flames to heal. Except now.

Reborn's fingers light up in a gentle glow that Fon has never seen the hitman use anywhere other than his partner Leon. Gently, tentatively, he brushes his fingers through the Sky's hair, cups her cheek then traces his hand down her neck and back before bringing it up again to her shoulders and tracing her arms, one after the other.

Fon silently fumes at this. He knows the hitman didn't need to touch her as much as he is doing. He was skilled enough that he simply needed to channel his flames through one spot and could manipulate it from there. The smug smirk on the bastard's face meant he knew exactly what he was doing, knew that Fon knew what he was doing and knew that Fon can't do anything about it.

Tsuna sighs as the warm seeps into her bones and it is enough to distract Fon before he gets too irate again. Honestly, he has gone so long keeping himself centered that he almost forgot what rage felt like. It took his little sky to get him to lose control.

Behind Ietsuna, Hayato groans and the Sky is quick to bat away Reborn's attentions to try and patch up the other storm.

[Line Break]

Hayato stirs and finds himself all bandaged up in a soft cosy bed. He distantly hears the earlier rain guardian's laughter. He is the loudest and most distinct amongst the group but the rest comes to him in an indecipherable mass of murmurs and hushed tones.

There's a tug somewhere deep inside him, and he realizes with a distant sort of loneliness that he wants that too. He wants to be part of it too. Just as the loneliness begins to set in again, the door to the room opens and he is warmed all over as he sees relief in wide brown eyes.

"I knew you'd be up," she spoke softly, smiling. "I'm really sorry about what happened, Gokudera-san. Fon-san simply took offense at me forming another storm bond," she looked entirely sheepish but Hayato could only stare gobsmacked. Fon. She had a guardian bond with Fon. The Storm Arcobaleno. And she ended up harmonizing with scum like him too, tainting that bond.

"Hey." Before Hayato could further sink into his thoughts, Tsuna cuts into it. "Come on. They'd like to meet you." She offers him a hand which Hayato takes and she drags him down the stairs, not at all minding, or maybe noticing, that their hands were still intwined. When they reach the foot of the stairs and she lets go to clean up her already spotless hair, Hayato almost feels cold from the loss of her hand in his. Still, she turns towards him and smiles brightly before walking into the living room where he knew the other guardians were waiting.

He goes for a head count and tallies up 4 guardians not including Reborn and he wonders where the absent one is. He has read the files Reborn has sent him after all and knows that all she's missing is a Mist at this point.

"Alright, introductions!" Tsuna chirps from where she stands at the center. Hayato stands half behind her, cautious of the new crowd he was about to be brought into.

"I'll start with the ones you don't know first. Lambo Bovino, my ward and lightning guardian." Hayato sees the eleven year old lazily dozing in one of the floor cushions raise a hand before curling up even more to nap and his eye twitches at the lack of infornality but the Sky just giggles and he bites down his protests.

"Takeshi Yamamoto, my rain guardian."

The jock earlier smiles and waves, before his eyes turns sharp and his smile feels threatening. A chill runs down Hayato's spine as he speaks. "Ne, Gokudera-san..., try not to threaten the Hime again. I'm sure we'll get along fine." The bite disappeared just as soon and his smile was all genial instead. A natural assassin according to his files. And unflinchingly loyal. Good.

"Kyoya Hibari. My cloud."

She gestures towards the prefect leaning against the corner, quite a distance away from the rest of them who simply glares at Hayato before going back to ignoring all of them. A classic cloud with quite the power and territory. Formidable and quite a lose cannon to anyone that isn't their Sky.

"And well, Fon-san who is my other storm guardian."

"I apologize for my earlier actions, Gokudera-san. I hope we could keep the Sky safe together," the man simply bows deeply in greeting and apology and Hayato nods sharply, determined and glad the powerful man accepted him as a fellow warrior.

"Ah and Reborn, of course. My sun guardian."

Here Hayato's mind breaks just a little. Reborn. The reborn. Was her sun guardian?? Just how powerful was their little sky? The hitman simply smirks arrogantly, tipping his fedora to acknowledge Hayato whose breaths are picking up as his head spins with what's going on.

Everything fades to blacks again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit of time to put out. Omgosh... I'm really sorry...


End file.
